Manic the Hedgehog (TheIronJedi)
Manic the Hedgehog is the cool layed back brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog. they when on varies Adventures to find there mother, but she was never found. Background Beginnings Manic was Born to Queen Aleena right before Robotnik's invasion. Aleena chose to seperate her children to fufill the prophecy of the Council of Four, Choosing to put Manic with the middle class. Unfortunately for Manic, he was stolen before his chosen parents found him. he was brought to the underbelly of Mobotroplis and there he was taught by Farrell to steal at a young age. Meeting Sonic and Sonia One night when he was on the streets his medallion directed him to go to a small joint, there he unknowingly met his brother and sister. later Robotnik's forces found them and they made a break for it. It was at the point he realized that they were his brother and sister and they needed to find there mother to fufill the prophecy. then, they started there quest to to find her. it brought Manic to different places and Manic was marveled by all that he saw. it was also then when he picked up a weed habit. The break up They had many adventures but never managed to find there mother. then, one night Sonic and Sonia got into an arguement about why there were failing and they evenually went there own ways leaving Manic to fend for himself. He took possession of there van and he found some of his old friends. from there, he went bcak to his life of crime because it was the only life he knew outside of his siblings. even thought they seperated Manic messed both of his siblings and would constently search for them, to no preveil. evenually, Robotnik's forces found him and he went missing since. Return of Underground Timeline (working on it) Friends *Sonic the hedgehog (brother) *Sonia the Hedgehog (sister) *Uncle Chuck *Sally Acorn *Rotor Walrus *Cyrus the Lion *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Max *Knuckles the Echidna Return of Underground Timeline *Miles "tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Sleet *Dingo *Eggman Empire Return of Underground Timeline *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Abilities *Stealing *Picking Locks *Techniclogical Skill *Steathy *Driving Skill *Hover Board Skills *Chaos Drums (when he has his medallion) Abilities the require more then one *Underground Team Blast (requires Sonic and Sonia) Return of Underground Timeline *Hover Wispon usage (when he was missing his medallion) *Flight (requires Hover Wispon) Abilites that require the Chaos Emeralds *Super Form *Super Speed (requires Super Form) *Flight (requires Super Form) *Super strength (requires Super Form) *Double Boost/Triple Boost (requires Super Form) Relationships Manic is very open about his sexuallity and loves to show it and do to this outlook many people see him as a player and to sexually open. Return of Underground Timeline Silver he met Silver after he was found by the newly formed resistance. he attempted flirting with him and it went right over his head, but Manic wasn't detoured. he tried again later and again Silver didn't get what he was saying. So Manic out right said he had interest in him and Silver said he was straight and he didn't have any interest in Manic. after that they remind friends, but Manic was a little peeved by this. Rouge Manic met Rouge after he was shown the new resistance base and Rouge just came right up to him and started flirting non-stop. Manic taking adentage of the situation was very compleyent and figured this would be an easy start up for him coming back to the romantic seen. however after he brought Rouge back to his room she started acting strangly and asked Manic to get a glass of water when Manic came back she was gone. and he figured oh well, easy come easy go. Amy after Rouge bailed out on him Manic he went on with his life, but it wasn't long until he met Amy. in a way Amy reminded him of when he was with Sally, how she always was more foucsed on helping the Resistance she never had any time for herself. so he told her to lay of the paperwork for awhile and come with him. Amy knowing that he was Sonic's brother accepted immediately and he showed her how to relax and take it easy. she valued her time so much with him she asked him on a date and he accepted. however it wouldn't last long after Manic learn the true side of Tangle he couldn't stop thinking about her and he realized he loved her more. so he confronted Amy and said they needed to break it of because he just does feel the same way about her as he does for Tangle. Tangle Initially when Manic met her he passed her off as to loud and bubbly. however after a fight with Robotnik Manic slowly learn the true. he learned that Tangles family was killed and that they were abusive tword her and she broke down crying. Manic being the only one there felt simpthy for her and tried to comfort her. after that she hugged him and he felt something he'd never felt before, true honestly and compassion. he'd seen Sonic care for people, but not like this. at first he tried to pass off the feelings as "a phase" and he'd lose interest soon. but he didn't. everytime after that he had sex or flirted with anyone he always thought about tangle. he didn't want to admit it to himself... but he loved her. eventually he met Tangle again and he couldn't help it, so he asked her out and out of the blue she kissed him. confirming the feelings were mutual. since then they've been together. Miscellaneous Type: Flight (Hoverbaord) Affiliations: Sonic Underground, Freedom Fighters, The Resistance (R.O.U. only) Possessions: drumsticks, drum medallion, whatever he manages to steal Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes) Category:Return of Underground pages